One Night, One Year
by ChinaDollMaiden
Summary: Amu is raped and left on Ikuto's doorstep. He doesn't want her living alone, and she ends up living with him for a year. AMUTO
1. How It All Happened

**Hello! My name's ChinaDollMaiden, but call me China. This is my first story, so I'm gonna get straight to the point. :D Just so you know, there are none of these POV pieces of crap. I prefer third person. (I suck at summaries sooo bad. Well, here goes!)**

**Oh, by the way! Amu's still 12, and Ikuto's still 17, but Amu lives alone for untold reasons.** **AMUTO!!!**

**Summary:**

**Amu is raped and left on Ikuto's doorstep in the middle of the night. Ikuto doesn't want her living alone, and she ends up living with him for a year. What happens in the year she lives with him?  


* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**How It All Happened**

Ikuto sat on his black leather couch, silently sighing to himself. His single chara, Yoru, sat in front of an open bag of dried sardines, his tail twitching in glee. Ikuto was bored out of his teenage mind. The TV remote seemed to be sewn on to his right hand.

He sat there, flipping the channels, when he saw something strange. He quickly flipped back, and saw an anime titled Shugo Chara! He shrugged, leaving it on. He saw a girl who looked exactly like Amu, being pestered by what seemed to be himself. He saw his mirror image reach into her pocket and pull out two eggs. He almost immediately grew bored, turning off the TV.

He was just about to head upstairs to settle down for some sleep, when the doorbell rang. Not bothering to check and see who it was, him being half asleep and all, he called out.

"It's unlocked, come in." No reply came from behind the door. He called again. Still no reply. He was beginning to lose his patience. He trudged over to the door, opening it to find no one. He sighed, dropping his head down, closing the door, but stopped.

"Amu!"

He stared for what seemed like hours at the sobbing girl. She didn't seem to hear him. She remained half-sprawled on the concrete, blood trickling down her inner thighs. Her skirt was slightly torn, her shirt completely shredded. Her hair was tangled and knotted, not in her usual ponytails. She had several scars on the arms and legs, most likely from human nails, and was missing her shoes.

Ikuto wasted no time. He gingerly lifted her from the cold ground. His heart ached and wrenched with each sob that escaped the younger girl's lips. He called,

"Yoru, bring me my phone." he prayed to himself that Yoru wouldn't ask why.

"Why, Nya?" Of course, beggars can't be chosers. Yoru turned his tiny head to Ikuto, his eyes widening when he saw Amu in his arms. Ikuto continued up the stairs into his room. He layed her frail body on his bed. Yoru followed him, carrying a slim cell phone. Ikuto's long fingers searched through his contacts list, finally finding his target. He quickly pressed 'enter.'

* * *

Utau lay in her bed, fast asleep. She heard a loud, obnoxious ring from her phone. She lazily picked it up. She half opened her tired eyes, but opened them fully when she saw who was calling.

"Ikuto-kun!"

_"Utau, please don't ask why, but I need your help."_

"Okay, Ikuto. Do you want me to come over?"

_"Yes. Please, hurry. And bring some clothes." _Utau hung up, quickly dressing herself.

* * *

When she arrived, she rang the doorbell anxiously. Ikuto opened the door, but stopped her before she could enter.

"Now, Utau. What you see...promise me you won't tell anyone. They might think I did this." he asked her.

"Of course, Ikuto. I promise." He nodded, and led her to his room. She gasped at what lie on his bed. She rushed over, kneeling at the side.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?!?" She almost screamed. She had long gotten over the fact that Ikuto would never return her love. She and Amu became instant friends.

"She was just...left at my doorstep." He replied. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask something of you." Ikuto said urgently. She nodded, ready for what came ahead.

"I need you to...well...clean her up." Ikuto said it like it was the worst thing he ever said. Utau shook her head. It wasn't really a huge deal.

"Okay, but I'll need you to carry her there."

Soon, they were in the bathroom. Ikuto quickly left, unable to bear seeing Amu that way. Utau stripped Amu of what little clothing she had left, and tossed it aside. The water ran cold. Utau quickly combed her hair before wetting it. She grabbed a soft sponge, applying some body wash. Her eyes teared up. It was heartbreaking to see her friend so vulnerable. Between her legs, she was bloody and swollen. She decided to start there.

Ikuto paced by the window. He just got off the phone with the hospital, and he started the car. Utau came out of the bathroom, with the unconcious girl on her back. It was a good thing he asked her to bring more clothed. Surprisingly, they fit Amu perfectly. He took her from Utau, letting Utau get in, then gently placing Amu on her lap. He got in the from seat and raced to the nearest hospital.

* * *

**Okay, So that's it for chapter 1. Getting straight to the point, if I get 10 good reviews by May 8th, 2009, I will continue this story.**

**Hope you liked it!!!**

**~China  
**


	2. April

**Hello! China-chan here! I finally figured out how to add chapters, thanks to AmuletSoul (many thanks, and I am dedicating this chappie to YOU!) I will include the summary in every chappie. So here we go!!!!!  
**

**OMFG the first month!**

**Summary:**

**Amu is raped and left on Ikuto's doorstep in the middle of the night. Ikuto doesn't want her living alone, and she ends up living with him for a year. What happens in the year she lives with him?  


* * *

**

**Chapter 2  
**

**April**

Ikuto blinked his eyes sleepily, determined to stay awake. He didn't want to fall asleep when Amu was suffering in a hospital room. Utau sat beside him, concerned for the two people she's closest to. While Amu slept, the doctor checked the minor wounds and marks, not bothering to look...down there while she's asleep.

Ikuto wished there was something he could do to make himself useful. It was agonizing to sit there in the lobby, hour after hour, waiting for someone to wake up. He would do anything, ANYTHING, to at least help keep his mind off things. It was that moment that Amu decided to wake up. A nurse walked in, slow as ever, and replied in her almost monotone voice.

"Tsukiyomi-san, Hoshina-san, your friend, Hinamori Amu, has woke up. Please feel free to visit her in room 106." she kindly said. Utau and Ikuto immediately stood up, and ran for the elevator. Ikuto almost slammed his hand onto the UP button. The wait for the elevator seemed like hours, but it was exactly one minute, down to the last second in reality.

A giant wave of people poured from the tiny room, but Ikuto managed to safely make his way onto the elevator. Utau, on the other hand, wasn't fast enough. Ikuto tried to hold the door, but to no avail. He sighed, wondering whether or not he should wait for Utau at the elevator doors, but quickly thrust the idea from his mind. Amu was first priority right now, and nothing in the world would change that.

~*~

Two bright golden eyes opened to find...white. White everywhere. The only contrast was the color of her scarred, bruised skin and the hair that reached just past her shoulders. A nurse stood with a clipboard at the foot of her bed.

"Hinamori-san, you're awake!!" She exclaimed with an over enthusiastic smile, holding a colorful boquet of flowers in her arms. "These just came in from a boy outside." she gently slipped the bright boquet into a vase full of water.

The bouquet consisted of purple hyacinth, crimson roses **(A/N: There is a difference between red and crimson roses!)**, and white begonias lined with buttercups **(A/N: I looked up the meanings of flowers and used this combination.)  
**

Amu knew what the begonias meant; a warning. _This could only mean one thing..._ though she hoped to be completely wrong.

"Who did these flowers come from...?" she said in a slow, frightened manner. The nurse shurgged and pointed at the window. There stood a young boy a few years older than herself, dressed in black. His blonde hair was slightly swept to the side, a cowlick at the top. His reddish eyes were open, but noticeably squinted in an angry fashion, an evil smirk lay on his stood the man that raped her.

_Hotori Tadase..._

~*~

Ikuto paced impatiently inside the cramped elevator. Calming elevator music played, but it had no effect on the concerned man. Finally, the doors opened. He quickly raced down the hall, looking for room 106, but skidded to an abrupt halt when he spotted the flower stand. Luckily for him, he knew the meanings for almost all the flowers.

Ikuto continued, more slowly now as not to damage the flowers in his hurry. His bouquet contained lilacs, blue hyacinth, white geraniums, white camellia blossoms, and yellow tulips. **(A/N: Once again, meanings will be revealed.) **When he reached the room, he quickly stopped his hand from turning the knob. The Kiddy King was inside.

He looked at Amu's face, expecting to see nothing but love, adoration, and excitement. Instead he saw nervousness, hatred and fear. He wondered what could cause such feelings toward the mostly gentle, forgiving boy. His eyes widened at what he saw next.

~*~

Tadase's smirk had a sick twist to it. He slowly exagerated his steps, eventually making his way toward the bed-ridden girl before him. He chuckled as the said girl trembled in fear, tears threatening to spill.

"Do you like them?" he asked sarcastically. He delicately lifted a single crimson rose with his long, spider-like fingers, yet the flower never left the vase. "Do you know what they mean?" he lazily picked up a begonia. He smiled when Amu shook her head, shifting her eyes from the boy.

"The roses mean mourning." A long pause. "Do you know what I'm mourning?" Amu said nothing. "The fact that I raped such an ugly, unfortunate girl as you!" he growled. His grip around the begonia's frail stem tightened.

He continued to torture the poor girl. "The hyacinth means sincere apology." Amu's eyes snapped up. Had he changed his mind, and so quickly? "Do you know why I'm sorry?" Amu hesitantly shook her head. "Because I made you think you were worth it!" he hissed lowly, his grip tightening still.

He finally held the begonia's elegant petals in front of her face. "And the begonia means-" Amu cut him off.

"Warning..." she finished. His grip tightened even more, if possible, and snapped the stem in two. He let the pristine white blossom drop to the floor. He strided over the the side of the bed, crushing the begonia under his feet.

"Do you know...what I'm warning you of?" He whispered into her ear, his voice dripping with venom. Amu quaked under his corrupt red stare. The next thing she knew, her air supply was cut off.

"I'm warning you...if you tell ANYONE...I'll hunt you down and finish you off myself!" he almost shouted, but quickly lowered his voice as not to alert the doctors. Just when she thought she would surely die, a man ripped the door open.

"AMU!!!!!" Ikuto shrieked, lunging at her assailant. Tadase quickly stepped out of the way, letting him hit the hard floor. He then sprinted out the door, making his way down the stairs. Ikuto recovered just in time to see Tadase's black sports car speed away. He growled in pure fury, but stopped when he heard soft sobbing.

"Ikuto...I'm sorry...so sorry..." she cried. Ikuto slowly wrapped his lean arms around his unrequited lover.

"Amu...it's not your fault." his heart wrenched as Amu wrapped her own arms around him, soaking his shirt with tears. Ikuto had to know one thing. "Amu...did Tadase...rape you?" he cautiously asked, hoping not to further upset her. His heart sank as she nodded her head.

"Ikuto...I'm not being completely truthful with you..." she sniffled. Her eyes flashed with pain as she tried not to recall the events of that horrifying night.

"Tadase had help."

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter 2!!! Really hoped you liked it.** **It didn't take quite as long asthe first chapter. I will reveal the meanings of the flowers in upcoming chapters, don't worry. Once again, AmuletSoul, this chapter is dedicated to you. Without you telling me how to add chapters, there would have been no chapter two.**

**I'll be leaving for a few days, so I won't be able to update. I should be back around the 2nd or 3rd of May, though. Glad you all like this story so far, and hope you continue to. Thanks for all the support!!!**

**~China  
**


	3. May

**It's China!!! Ok, so I'm staying up all night instead of sleeping up for my trip, just for you guys!!! Psh, I'll just sleep on the bus ride. I'm sooo glad you like this story!!! Without further ado, let the next chapter...BEGIN!!!**

**Summary:**

**Amu is raped and left on Ikuto's doorstep in the middle of the night. Ikuto doesn't want her living alone, and she ends up living with him for a year. What happens in the year she lives with him?

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**May**

Amu was finally released from the hospital. Ikuto and Utau deemed her house unsafe, so she was staying in Ikuto's guest room.

The heat had been unbearable lately, parching the grass. The sweltering heat was even worse at night, strangely enough. Ikuto and Amu spent most of their time down in the furnished section of the basement, praying for a shower of cold rain.

Amu wore short shorts and a loose tank top, while Ikuto wore nothing but his shorts. They sat in front of fans, but still were burning. Just as they thought they would pass out, a sudden downpour broke out.

Despite the fact that Ikuto was a very cat like man, and the fact that he hated to get wet, he quickly hopped up, grabbing Amu's wrist and dragged her out into the drenched street. Amu giggled wholeheartedly, spinning around gracefully in circles with her arms out. Ikuto just stood there, his eyes closed and his head thrown back, embracing the cooling wetness.

Ikuto's peacefulness was disturbed by Amu grabbing his hands, forcing him to join in her joyful spinning. He was amazed by how happy she could be, despite the fact that she was raped just over a month ago.

He looked into her golden orbs. He saw nothing but pain, covered lightly with relief. She then stopped, looking back into his eyes. In the past month, the two had gotten quite close. Amu's eyes teared, resulting in her clinging to Ikuto's naked chest. He put his dripping hand comfortingly on the small of her back, placing the other on her head, holding her close.

She had no idea why she was crying. They then decided to head back inside.

~*~

"Amu, I'll be right back. I want to dry off and head to the store. Utau will be here with you, just in case." he reassured her. She nodded.

Ikuto was soon out the door with an umbrella in hand. Amu sadly sighed, walking to the bouquet that Ikuto gave her. She somehow kept it alive for a month.

Then she remembered.

_Flower meanings!!_

She raced to the computer, quickly searching flower meanings. She clicked the first result she found.

_Geranium, geranium...Geranium!_ She fond her first target. _Comfort._ Made sense.

The white camellia blossoms were her next target. _Adoration._ Her eyes widened, but continued.

Blue Hyacinth was next in line. _Devotion._ She was surprised. Two more, though.

Lilacs stood before her. _First Love!?_ She almost stopped looking, but only one remained. The yellow tulip.

Yellow Tulip. It means _Hopelessly in Love._ She looked at different sites, even trying new search engines. The results were the same. Amu almost cried.

_He thinks..._ She thought. _He thinks...I don't love him back!_ But then she thought; _Wait, why would Ikuto know, let alone CARE, about the meanings of flowers? These can't possibly mean anything to him!_

~*~

Ikuto finally came home after another half hour. He held in his hands three plastic bags filled with foods, sweets, and of course, Utau's embarrassing necessities. **(A/N: If you can't figure it out, then review and I'll get back to you.)**

"Amu!" he called. His only reply was the loud thud of Amu hitting the ground. He shook his head. Some things never change.

He headed up the stairs, to find an empty room, the computer screen on, blinding his sensitive eyes. He turned his head away, but then his gaze snapped back. Did he just see the words "Flower Meanings" on that screen?

His stare was interrupted by a barely audible gasp. He turned to see none other than Amu.

* * *

**Okay, so I know it's a cliffy, but I want to add to the suspense. Anyways, I'll give you a tiny preview:**

**~*~**

**_"Ikuto..." Amu whispered. She stood before him, her eyes brimming with hope. _**

**_"Did you know...the meanings of these flowers?" Her heart was overjoyed when he nodded his head, blushing furiously._**

**_ She asked, "Do you...really mean it?" she trembled nervously. Ikuto stepped forward, so his nose touched her own, and..._**

**~*~_  
_**

**BAM! Shortest preview EVER! Hope you liked this chapter, and I'll see you guys in a few days!!**

**~China**


	4. June

**HEY GUYS!!! I'm back from my trip!!! I went with my entire grade. That trip was bogus. Everyone was all drama and crying and arguements. But it was mostly fun! We got close enough to touch the grass in the White House Garden. **

**AND, I had two new fanfiction ideas while I was gone, so keep a lookout for a story called War's Secrets. This story probably won't be started until I finish One Night, One Year. I haven't decided what the other title will be, but they are US History based. Except less boring. **

**Anyways! On with the story!!! AMUTO! Flashback=Italics  
**

**Summary:**

**Amu is raped and left on Ikuto's doorstep in the middle of the night. Ikuto doesn't want her living alone, and she ends up living with him for a year. What happens in the year she lives with him?

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**June**

_Flashback_

_"Amu!" he called. His only reply was the loud thud of Amu hitting the ground. He shook his head. Some things never change._

_He headed up the stairs, to find an empty room, the computer screen on, blinding his sensitive eyes. He turned his head away, but then his gaze snapped back. Did he just see the words "Flower Meanings" on that screen?_

_His stare was interrupted by a barely audible gasp. He turned to see none other than Amu._

_End Flashback_

Ikuto stood there, frozen. His midnight blue eyes wavered. He was at a loss for words. The silence was agonizing. Just as he was about to turn and run, Amu's lips parted to let out her voice.

"Ikuto..." Amu whispered. She stood before him, her eyes brimming with hope.

"Did you know...the meanings of these flowers?" Her heart was overjoyed when he nodded his head, blushing furiously.

She asked, "Do you...really mean it?" she trembled nervously. Ikuto stepped forward, so his nose touched her own, and he replied.

"Yes." he whispered in his unrequited lover's ear. He quickly moved his face away from hers, and turned his back to her. He hastily grabbed the doorknob, opening the door, when two small arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind.

"Ikuto!" she almost cried. "I love you!" her grip tightened. He heard tiny sobs, but he ignored them and his face lit up.

_She loves me back!!_

He grabbed her arms, removing them, and turned around. Amu was hiding her face behind her hands, sobbing. He grasped her hands, leaving her beautiful face open to him. He wiped the tears from her face, and closed the space between her lips and his own.

Amu's quiet sobs were quieted. The kiss was passionate and loving. Ikuto pushed her back into the room, using his foot to shut the door. He ushered her back to the bed, ever so gently pushing her down so he was ontop.

Amu moaned into his kiss, making him want more and more of her. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she granted without hesitation. Their tongues battled for dominance, a battle which Ikuto won without a struggle.

Ikuto removed his lips and came up for air, panting. Amu clutched his shirt, gazing longingly into his eyes. They then kissed again, more urgently. He gasped as she began to unbutton his shirt. Amu smirked under him, and kissed him again to prevent further protest.

Once Amu had removed his shirt, he returned the favor...with his teeth. He almost ripped the shirt off her, but was careful not to rip the fabric. Underneath, there was a dark red bra with black lace and black vertical stripes. It was stunning, really, but in the way. He unhooked her flashy bra, removing it, only to have Amu covering her now bare chest in modesty.

Ikuto took hold of her nearly shaking arms, slowly removing them while occupying her mouth with a tender kiss. She had stopped shaking by then, and continued with their...mischief. Luckily, Utau had left nearly as soon as Ikuto came home.

Before Ikuto could even argue, his pants were off and his black and blue boxers were revealed to Amu. She took her own skirt from around her curvy hips, revealing a pair of panties matching her bra.

Ikuto cupped her breasts in his hands, running his thumbs over her nipples. She shuddered in pleasure, silently begging him to go on. He smirked, looking up at her, and pinched her nipples hard. A wave of pleasure overtook Amu, giving Ikuto a moan. His smirk widened in victory.

Soon, they were both naked from head to toe. Amu was taken aback at Ikuto's size. She'd heard about them being big, but never had she imagined one to be as big as his!

Amu's shaven womanhood was dripping wet from the excitement. She could feel her heart pulsing through her own sex. Ikuto blushed lightly and moved his head down to said area. He placed his thumbs at her thick, pink lips, spreading them apart to reveal her tiny clit and her cavern. His tongue poked past his pale lips, slowly venturing to her womanhood. He slowly licked it from the base to the clit, earning a heavy moan from his partner.

The taste was slightly bitter, and strangely spicy, but enjoyable. He licked his partner, swirling the tip of his tongue around her clit. Her legs stiffened and her back arched as she moaned into the air.

"I-Ikuto..." she gasped. He simpered, and decided to deepen this. He gently pushed his tongue into her hole, and felt Amu's muscles tighten around his tongue. He continued to tongue-fuck her, until she grabbed hold of his hair and moved his head away from her. He thought he'd gone too far, but was surprised, and slightly relieved, when she got to her knees, gripping his large shaft.

Amu pumped her hand up and down his member, agonizingly slowly. Ikuto quickly sat down so he wouldn't fall onto the hard floor. Amu began to pump faster, and precum began to leak from his cock.

Amu ran her fingers over his sensitive head, spreading the thick, warm precum. Ikuto's head tossed back, his eyes screwed shut and his teeth grinding together. Amu stifled a giggle, and proceeded to further pleasure the man she so deeply loved. She flicked her tongue from behind her luscious pink lips, giving a quick lick to the head. Ikuto moaned, biting his lower lip.

Amu was soon giving his a full blowjob. She stuffed his cock as far into her tiny mouth as she could. That was when Ikuto lost it. He shot his load into her hot mouth, moaning deeply. Amu's eyes widened as she felt a hot, thick liquid hit the back of her throat. She swallowed as much as she could, then removed her mouth, revealing that he was still hard. A bit of cum leaked from the corner of her mouth, but she hastily cleaned that from her face.

Ikuto saw Amu lay her self down on the bed, waiting for him. He slowly crawled over to her, placing his hard head at her entrance. She reached down with her hands, spreading her lips for easier access. Ikuto slowly entered her. Though she wasn't a virgin, she might still hurt from her ordeal. He heard Amu moan in satisfaction as he plunged into her.

He began slowly, pumping in and out. As he got faster, when he drew out, he drew out further. Soon, he was going too fast to tell. Suddenly, he withdrew so quickly, he came out of her hole and accidentally broke into her ass. He gasped, and she screamed in pain. Ikuto hesitated before trying to move out, in fear it would hurt her worse. He slowly began to exit, but she stopped him.

He gently eased in and out of her tight ass. He was soon going at that speed again. She moaned and whimpered in delight as he removed himself from her lower hole and re-entered her wet pussy. He was nearing his limit once again, and came. Amu screamed and came with him, her muscled constricting around his shaft. Ikuto's head slumped, resting on her shoulder. He drew his cock from her hole, letting the cum pour out from her. Soon they were both panting exhaustedly, side by side, readily letting sleep's thin veil fall over them.

~*~

Amu woke to a doorbell early in the morning. She got out of the soft bed, opening the bedroom door, only to realize she was naked. She began to panic, but then remembered last night's events.

"Just a moment!" she yelled down the stairs, quickly dressing in one of Ikuto's baggy t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. She raced down the staircase, and hurriedly opened the door, but was terrified at who lied behind it. Her second assailant. Panic stricken, she tried to slam the door, but was stopped by the man's foot blocking it's path. She pushed and pushed, but to no avail.

The man slowly overpowered her, forcing open the door. He grinned evilly. He grabbed Amu's wrists tightly, holding her against a wall. His messy copper hair and olive green eyes haunted her. She screamed.

"IKUTOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

It was Kukai.

* * *

**So yeah, I wanted some drama here. By popular demand, I got some AMUTO lemon in here! It took me a while, but it's finally finished. HOORAY...no preview for you today.  
**

**Stay tuned! Who knows, I might even have the next chapter up in a few HOURS! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Yours Truly,**

**~China**


	5. July

**Hey, I'm back again! You know...this is really awesome. I love writing this story.**

**As I write this, I'm listening to Dream by Priscilla Ahn. I love her. So yeah, this song rocks, listen to it!  
**

**WHO'S SEEN KILL BILL HERE!? *raises hand* Well, whoever has, you'll know what I'm talking about. I'm doing an AMUTO story based on a scene from Kill Bill Vo. 1. I won't tell you until I have the actual story up.**

**So, just a little recap.**

**Last Chapter: Amu and Ikuto confessed, did the dirty and then fell asleep. Amu woke up and someone rang the doorbell. She answered it (smart move, Amu) to find her second rapist, Kukai. He tries to rape her again cuz he didn't know that someone else was in the house, then she screams for Ikuto to come and save her.**

**And there you have it! Let's get this show on the road!**

**Summary:**

**Amu is raped and left on Ikuto's doorstep in the middle of the night. Ikuto doesn't want her living alone, and she ends up living with him for a year. What happens in the year she lives with him?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**July**

Ikuto woke to the sound of his name echoing through the hallway. He flung the bedspread from his naked body, taking notice that Amu was gone from beside him. He quickly threw on the first pair of shorts he saw, then proceeded to race out of his room and into to living room.

Amu was pressed to the floor, Ikuto's boxers that she had borrowed were roughly being torn from her hips, his shirt long gone. She sobbed, twisting and turning, mustering all her strength to push Kukai off her. She screamed for Ikuto once more, only to hear loud footsteps tearing through the house.

The moment Ikuto saw who was violating his Amu, he knew. Kukai was the help that Amu told him of! He flew down the long staircase, skipping three stairs each leap.

"GET OFF OF AMU!!" he roared, landing a punch square in his opponent's face. Kukai was, to put it bluntly, surprised that anyone was here to help Amu. He struggled to rise, blood cascaded down his nose and lips. Kukai chuckled, thoroughly amused.

"So, you chose to defend this worthless whore, have you?" he smirked. "Can't say I blame you. Whore or no whore, she's a pretty one. Feisty, too." He commented as he dodged a bash from Amu. He ruffled his copper locks with his strong, toned fingers.

"Amu." Ikuto half commanded, half scolded. She immediately scampered up the staircase. Kukai began to calmly follow, but Ikuto prevented further disturbances by tossing a careless, yet precise blow to the stomach, causing him to double over. Direct hit. Kukai really wasn't much of a fighter, was he?

Ikuto was proven wrong. Almost as soon as he had the thought, Kukai threw a punch to Ikuto's stomach as well, but failed to strike him in any way.

~*~

Amu sat in Ikuto's room, listening to the distant sounds of the two boys wrestling. She felt a strong feeling of anger overcome her fear. Hate. She hated Kukai. Just when she had gotten close to Kukai, he raped her. She felt tears tumble down her rosey cheeks.

These tears were not tears of anger. Or fear. They were true tears of sadness. She had once thought of Kukai as her best friend.

How had it all come to this...? She brought her face to her knees.

"Why...?" she sobbed. "Why, Kukai? Why?" she rose to her feet, clenching her fists into tight hand uncurled, only to open the door, the only wall between her and victory.

She turned the knob, opening the door.

~*~

They had been brawling for what seemed like hours. Soon, Ikuto found himself losing. He knew he had to win, for Amu's sake. Easier said than done. He felt another fist connect with his jaw. Ikuto heard the click of the door opening. He pretended not to hear, and was relieved that Kukai heard nothing. He knew that this man's life was in the hands of Amu now.

_I'll lead him away, so you can sneak past._ He silently willed Amu to find something to aid her in battle. He was pushing Kukai toward the wall. Ikuto knew that Amu found something, judging by the silence that greeted his thoughts. He was jerked back tot he real world when he saw Kukai pull out an eight inch knife, attempting to slice at his throat.

He let go of Kukai's shirt, scrambling backward, swiftly avoiding the knife's deadly blade. It was then that he tripped on her stairs, falling onto his back. He was helpless.

_Now, Amu...! NOW!_ Ikuto screamed in his head. Just as Kukai was about to swing the knife toward Ikuto's vulnerable body, a loud bang was heard through the halls.

Amu stood, her legs quaked, and she fell to her knees. A hand gun was tightly gripped in both hands, smoke fumed from the muzzle. Her face was twisted with grief and confusion. She dropped the gun, crawling over to Kukai's body. There she lay, hunched, sobbing on his shirt.

Ikuto wanted nothing more than to wrench her from Kukai's chest, but she sobbed so loudly, it was heartbreaking. He settled with kneeling beside her, his arms wrapped around her. He had almost forgotten that Kukai was one of her best, and most trusted, friends.

As Amu lay bawling, Ikuto stood up, watching as Kukai's blood drenched the girl. It was then Amu realized.

_What will we tell the cops!?_

"Ikuto...what are we gonna tell the police?" she lifted her head heavily from her old friend's cold chest. Her cheeks were stained with half dried tears, and her eyes bloodshot. Ikuto stared on. He knew they had to tell the police. He wasn't gonna bury this guy and be some murderer.

"It was self defense. They can't arrest us. Besides, he raped you." a voice rang through. They turned their weary heads to the door, looking for the source of the voice.

"Utau...I'm sorry..." Amu whimpered, more tears pouring now. Utau had been madly in love with Kukai. He once challenged her to a ramen-eating contest, and they instantly hit it off. She hesitantly walked over to the dead body of her lover and her closest male friend. Kukai's olive green eyes were hazy, glazed over with death, staring straight ahead at nothing. Utau reached over and shut his eyes.

"I loved him. I loved him so much...but I didn't know he raped you." she confessed. Tears straked down her face, dripping off her chin. She looked Amu in the eyes. "But I can't forgive him for hurting you so terribly." there was a slight growl to her voice.

~*~

"It's getting late." Ikuto pointed out to the two girls. They had already called the police and been let off without charges. They were all in Ikuto's room, watching TV and snuggling into Ikuto's chest. He didn't mind...at least not now. They needed someone to stay with them for a while.

No reply came from them.

_They're asleep!_ Ikuto thought. There wasn't much point in moving them. Trying to wake Utau up is like covering yourself in fish, then touching a female bear's cub. Suicide. He didn't mind Amu at all. He sighed. He found the tiny power button ont he remote and pressed it hard. He reached over Amu's head, turning off the lamp.

He lay there for countless minutes staring at the two women beside him. He loved them. He loved them equally, but in different ways. He loved Utau like a sister. She was almost always there for him, cheering for him, part of what kept him going.

The other part was Amu. He loved her so much. He never wanted Amu to leave his side. Without Amu, his whole world would cave in. It was nearly one o'clock am. His eyelids were growing heavier with each passing second. He lay his head down on his pillow and shut his eyes for some much needed sleep.

* * *

**Sigh. That took DAYS to write!! I won't be updating much this week. CTPs (AKA Child Torture Programs).**

**Hope you liked this chapter, and keep a lookout for the next chapter, August!**

**~China**


	6. Author's Note

Ok, I'm sorry, you guys, but I won't get much of a chance to update very much. I have to study for finals.*retch* So don't ever think I forgot about you guys!!! But HEY, only 4 more weeks of school, then SUMMER VACATION!!! But I'd still have summer reading to do... but let's not focus on the bad, shall we?

Anyways, I'm gonna be doing some serious writing in the next few hours, so I should have the next chapter up later today! Keep an eye out!

I'm super glad you all like this story! I check every day for reviews. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!!

I won't be writing so much this Friday. LAST SCHOOL DANCE OF THE YEAR, and I plan on going.

God, I'm sad. So many of my friends are leaving the school after this year, including my very best and closest friend! And possibly my crush... so I might be kinda sad and depressed, and when I'm sad and depressed, I write sad and depressed stories. BEWARE! BUT...my sworn enemy is leaving!!! (China - 1, Enemy - 0)

So I'm really just gonna write some random crap here. You don't have to pay any attention to this.

My band name:The Amusing Boxers

My band nickname: Sister Satan

My celebrity crush: Hugh Jackman (preferably without a shirt and drenched in water...)

First thing I notice about someone of the opposite sex: That they're THERE

Things I admire in boys: Nice, funny, fun loving, comforts me when I need it.

Favorite Color: Deep Red

Favorite Food: Probably honey roasted nuts

Favorite Rock Band: Paramore

Favorite Anime: Shugo Chara! or Ghost Hunt

Favorite Pairings: Amuto, Narumai

Rating of Stories I write most: M

OK, another heads up. My story, War's Secrets, coming soon! I already have a summary (long version)

**Summary:**

**The Confederacy is at war with the Union, and the Confederates travel back and forth, fighting to the bitter end. Ikuto is a soldier for the Confederate Army, and after the last day of Gettysburg, he sees a woman tending the fallen. He instantly falls in love with her, and pretends to be dead so the army leaves him behind, they pay no attention to the dead. He secretly sets up a small camp not far from Gettysburg, and sneaks out to see the unmarried Amu every night. He disguises himself, so no one recognizes that he's from the Confederacy. But Amu has had an offer of marriage. What will the broken hearted Ikuto do?**

There you have it! I'm gonna have fun writing this!!!

See ya!!!

~China


End file.
